Dad, I got a girlfriend
by sotsottan
Summary: Zeref got a girlfriend! And he decided that it's time to introduce her to his family. A Zervis fanfic. Hints of Nalu. Modern AU. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

"Dad, I got a girlfriend."

This sentence makes the head of the Dragneels lets go of his fork that he was holding. Igneel looks up from his breakfast and tries to find whether his eldest son is lying but no, not lying at all.

"Is this true?"

"Yes."

"So, what are you waiting for! Bring her for a dinner so I can know my future daughter in law!"

"Huh?"

Zeref is speechless. He never thought that his father didn't object to him having a girlfriend. 'I guess the lack of female presence in the house really ticks him off, huh?' he thought.

* * *

 _Zeref's POV_

"Huh, oni-chan, you got a girlfriend?"

I nod. Then my brother stares at me and shouts, "Who is she? How come I don't know? Is she someone I know? How old is she? Is she pretty? Oh and when are you both getting married?"

"Woah, slow down with the questions, Natsu."

"Erm, don't tell me it's Lucy..."

"For the millionth time, I don't like Lucy in a romantic way! And you should act fast and grab her before anyone else make a move on her you know."

"HEY!"

"Or do you rather she get married to another before you can even tell her that you love her?"

"Don't wanna." then a realisation hit him and he shouts, "Hey, its about you now, not me!"

I chuckle and pat his head, "Sure, sure."

"So? Answer my questions!"

"Well, you'll know tonight. I promised dad I'll bring her over to our house for dinner."

"Awesome! Can't wait to meet my future sister in law!"

"Yeah, yeah, and I can't wait to see the day where your Lucy will be my sister in law."

"Oni-chan!"

He chases me around the house like how we used to play around when we were younger.

 _-timeskip-_

I lay down on my bed after an exhausting chase with Natsu earlier. It's nostalgic. Then my phone's ringing and I answer without hesitation, "Hello?"

"Hello, can I speak to Mr Dragneel?" her voice will never make me doubt that it's her. I decide to play around with her since she is asking such an obvious question right now.

"Well, we got 3 Mr Dragneel in this residence, may I know which one you are enquiring?"

"I'm looking for the one that is the most handsome and attractive one." I can hear she giggles on her end.

"Hmmm, it's kinda hard. As all the Dragneels are handsome and attractive apparently."

"Zeref! Stop joking!"

"Who started it, huh?"

"Fine, you win."

"So why're you calling me?"

"What time are you fetching me to your place? And what should I buy for your father and brother? I don't know what they like. Oh, and what should I wear?"

"Relax, Mavis! It's just a dinner, you know."

"What if your dad don't likes me at all?"

"I told you he will like you in no time, didn't I? Get ready by 6. Oh, just buy anything hot and spicy for both my dad and my brother. Just wear your usual clothes that you always wear during our dates."

"Ok, fine! I trust you in this. So if it got messed up, I'll say it's your fault."

My girlfriend of 2 years is really a feisty one.

"Gotta hang up. I need to prepare some stuff."

"Sure, see ya later!"

* * *

 _Mavis's POV_

Who says a dinner with your boyfriend's family will be a calm ride?

My hand clutch the gift basket hard. We're on the way to the Dragneel's residence. Zeref who is driving the car put a free hand on my trembling hands. "Huh?" I look up at him and he gives me an encouraging smile, "Don't worry."

"But I'm still nervous."

"Then try to think of your favourite pudding appearing in front of you right now."

He always have his own ways to comfort me. Now I'm drooling at the imaginary pudding in front of me. Oh, how I like puddings! No matter it's mango flavour, orange flavour, milk flavour...

"We're here."

He opens the car door for me and I walk to the front entrance. The mansion is huge! And the garden is full of lovely flowers! It must be nice to be this rich though. A hand appears in front of me and it shakes. "Earth to Mavis? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, erm, sure."

"Come, let's go inside."

He opens the front door with his key. Then he announces his arrival, "Dad, I'm home!"

"Finally! I thought you were kidnapped or something!" A red haired man in late forties comes and smiles when he sees me, "So, little girl, are you lost?"

"I'm not a little girl! I'm already 25 years old!"

"Huh, then why do you look like you are just 12 years old?"

"Dad!"

"Hahahaha, just kidding." I pout and trust the gift basket to his father's hands, "A gift for you Mr Dragneel."

"Oh, thanks. Where's my manners? I'm Igneel Dragneel, the head of this family. I hope I can be your father in law some day! Hahahahaha!"

"Dad, you should stop laughing or else~"

"Or else what?"

"I'll make sure your food will not be spicy tonight."

"Okay, you win. Please come in, erm, what's your name?"

"I'm Mavis Vermillion."

"She's my girlfriend of 2 years."

"When did you learn how to keep a girl for so long without my knowledge?" He gestures me to sit at the dining hall. "Dinner is ready, Mavis. Just Natsu is missing."

"Where did he go?"

"Maybe he is fooling around with Lucy, you know him!"

I sweat drop at how Zeref and his father talks. Then Zeref puts down a plate in front of me and smiles, "Relax, okay? We can start eating once my brother comes back."

"I'm home!" speaking of the devil and he comes. Looks like his brother, Natsu will have a long life ahead of him.

He comes in to the dining hall and closes his eyes, "I can smell my favourite in here!"

Then once he saw me sitting at the dining table, he turns and asks his father, "Yo pops! Did you decide to adopt a younger sister for me or something?"

"Natsu, that's your brother's girlfriend!"

Now, all three members of the Dragneel residence starts to debate with each other and I can hear some sentences like "You are a lolicon!", "I can't believe she is 25!", "Are you sure?"

Well, at least for now I know I have signed up for a lively in-laws.

 _-timeskip to a few days later-_

"Dad, I got a girlfriend."

Igneel once again drops the spoon he's holding and looks at his younger son.

"Finally! It's Lucy, right?"

"Huh, dad! How did you know?!"

"A father's intuition is never wrong. Anyway, when are you both getting married?"

"Dad!"

 **The End**


End file.
